


Лунный мальчик

by Esezi



Series: Шипы чужой розы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esezi/pseuds/Esezi
Summary: На расстоянии вытянутой руки тоже можно обжечься.





	Лунный мальчик

\- Он не подпишет, - уверенно бухнул Лёня, - сам же понимаешь, что это чистой воды авантюра, а твой чудик в авантюрах не участвует. 

\- Посмотрим, - легко принял вызов Женя.

В конце концов, когда это Кирова останавливали трудности? Правильно, никогда. Водилось за ним такое: если он видел цель, то стремился к ней с поистине бычьей упёртостью. До тех пор, пока не добивался нужного результата. К счастью, помимо той самой упёртости, при раздаче «высших благ», ему в комплекте достались ещё офигенная интуиция и не менее офигенная удачливость. Ну, и дураком он тоже точно не был, что радовало. 

За свой нынешний проект Женя готов был драться, потому как нутром чуял немалые перспективы. Книга нового автора обещала стать хитом продаж, но первоначально требовала нехилых затрат: контракт с автором, непосредственно издание, естественно, реклама, чтобы привлечь внимание потенциальных читателей. Поэтому, прежде чем вынести проект на обсуждение, Женя всё просчитал и подготовил (без ложной скромности) блестящую презентацию. Не сказать, чтобы это сильно помогло, но однозначного «нет» ему всё-таки не сказали. Перестаховщики чёртовы! Ну, нельзя же бесконечно почивать на лаврах – прогресс не стоит на месте. Кому, спрашивается, нужно переиздание Пушкина? Пусть хоть трижды всё из себя расчудесное да коллекционное. Или очередная «шедевра» нынешних исписавшихся «козырных лошадок»? Та же Катя Пронькина, известная широкой публике под звучным псевдонимом Катрина Прилони, со своими вечными похищенными идиотками и суровыми, но чуткими и нежными варварами, откровенно достала уже. Всех. Кроме сентиментальных домохозяек и замученных унылым бытом счастливой семейной жизни дам бальзаковского возраста, которые, к сожалению, составляют немалую читательскую аудиторию. 

Всё так, всё так. С этим никто и не спорил. Но, тем не менее, одной только убеждённости Кирова этим саблезубым моржам показалось маловато – им требовался объективный взгляд и холодный расчёт. 

О, да, не трудно было предположить, кому они в итоге это доверят. Уж Лунатику… то есть, Степану Валерьевичу Вайновскому ума и объективности было не занимать. Вот только в литературе этот ларец талантов ни фига не смыслил. Ни в школе, ни теперь. Впрочем, слушать стихи в его исполнении было весьма забавно. Степан - весь такой спокойный и невозмутимый - выходил к доске, упирался стеклянным, отрешённым взглядом в противоположную стену и выдавал заученный текст. Без чувства, зато с толком и расстановкой, то есть, крайне обстоятельно, со всеми полагающимися паузами. Примерно, как параграф из учебника по физике с той лишь разницей, что в физике он явно гораздо лучше разбирался. И как, спрашивается, Лунатика в издательство занесло? 

Хотя, кто знает, что там, у подобных ему, в голове творится? Степан Вайновский всегда был странным и существовал как-то отдельно от всех. Будто пришелец с другой планеты или с Луны. Такой вот нездешний лунный мальчик… Маленький Принц из сказки Антуана де Сент-Экзюпери. Со своей планетой, своей розой и, наверняка, своим лисом. 

Помнится, в седьмом классе Кирова пересадили от Светы Маковой к Марине Зиминой, и его парта как раз располагалась за партой, где в то время сидели Вайновский с Зоей Каменко. Целый год Женя наблюдал, как тщательно и рационально наводил Лунатик порядок на своей маленькой планете, как каждый раз в одном и том же порядке методично раскладывал тетради, учебники и письменные принадлежности, и как метался его растерянный взгляд, когда Женя, улучив момент, что-то незаметно менял местами. Степан ведь, действительно, расстраивался и не мог успокоиться до тех пор, пока не находил причину и не восстанавливал привычное расположение вещей. А ещё он каждый раз сильно вздрагивал от звука резкого громкого школьного звонка. 

Розу Лунатика Киров тоже прекрасно помнил. Нина Талова – смешная, невзрачная обезьянка, за одно лето после девятого класса превратившаяся в настоящую красавицу. Ладная фигурка, длинные тёмно-каштановые волосы, выразительные серые глаза, капризный изгиб губ, нежная персиковая кожа привлекали внимание и делали её одной из самых желанных девочек параллели. Разумеется, Киров как-то пробовал пригласить её на свидание, но она вежливо отправила его по далёкому адресу, почему-то намертво приклеившись к Степану. Женя расстраивался несильно и недолго, ведь помимо неё в школе было ещё полно симпатичных девчонок, которые отвечали ему куда более благосклонно, чем он и пользовался без зазрения совести. 

И всё же, наблюдать тайком за принцем и его розой Женя не прекратил. С непроходящим любопытством он отмечал, как ласково она брала Лунатика за руку, как мягко улыбалась ему. И тот ей позволял, это Женя видел прекрасно. Не отвечал, ни разу не посмотрел ей в глаза, но и отстранить её не пытался. Для Кирова подобные отношения выглядели странно, он привык несколько иначе ухаживать за девушками. С другой стороны: кто там за кем ухаживал, был большой вопрос. 

Только вот, когда Женя устроился работать в это издательство и снова встретился со Степаном, обручального кольца на пальце Вайновского не обнаружилось. Не иначе, принц всё-таки нашёл себе другую розу, или роза нашла себе другого принца. У Жени была и ещё одна, совсем уж невероятная, версия – просто Нина Талова никогда этой розой не была. На кой чёрт Кирову понадобилось в этом разбираться - оставалось загадкой для него самого, но бросить это гиблое дело не получалось. И ведь не спросишь никак. Они ж с Лунатиком не то, что друзьями - даже приятелями никогда не были. 

Впрочем, сейчас на повестке дня были куда более важные вопросы, нежели школьные романы. Надо было продвинуть новую звезду детективного жанра в массы. С чем Киров и пожаловал в кабинет Вайновского. Не Лунатика и уже даже не Степана, а самого что ни на есть Степана Валерьевича. 

Степан Валерьевич сидел за широким столом, и даже не повернулся к вошедшему, полностью погрузившись в работу. 

\- Вы уже просмотрели мой проект? – так и не дождавшись никакой реакции, решил обратить на себя внимание Киров.

Степан вздрогнул, быстро глянул на досадный внешний раздражитель и безошибочно выдернул из стопки нужную папку. Женя машинально отметил, что на столе, как и на парте много лет назад, царил всё тот же установленный порядок. Только теперь добавился компьютер, а место тетрадей и учебников заняли папки с документами, журналы и какая-то корреспонденция. 

\- Я изучил предоставленную информацию и счёл проект нерентабельным, - глядя куда-то мимо собеседника, вынес вердикт Вайновский. – Следовательно, я не счёл возможным одобрить его. 

\- Вы с романом ознакомились? – нахмурился Женя.

\- Это несущественно.

\- То есть как - несущественно?! У нас есть уникальная возможность заполучить прекрасного автора! У парня нетривиальный сюжет, лёгкий слог и интересные герои. Да мы на нём состояние можем сделать! Особенно, если правильно дело повернём и контракт составим. Между прочим, чёртова «Гарри Поттера» некоторые издательства в своё время тоже издавать не хотели, и, наверняка, потом все локти себе сгрызли.

\- И всё же, риск в данном случае не оправдан. Цифры, которые Вы предоставили, наглядно подтверждают это.

К сожалению, терпение и уступчивость в число добродетелей Кирова точно не входили. Он чувствовал, что начинает злиться. 

\- Лунатик, ты ж меня сто лет знаешь, разве я когда-нибудь ошибался?! 

Степан не шевельнулся, на фамильярное обращение никак не отреагировал и ответом собеседника не удостоил. 

\- Да посмотри же на меня, наконец! – не выдержал Киров и, недолго думая, грохнул кулаком по столу.

Вернее попытался грохнуть, потому что его руку перехватили и теперь удерживали. Неожиданно крепко. 

\- Полагаю, Вам лучше воздержаться от подобных проявлений агрессии. Вы можете нанести себе травму, - ровно произнёс Степан.

Пальцы, обхватившие запястье были длинные, бледные и почему-то горячие. Женя перевел взгляд на лицо Вайновского. О, да, теперь Лунатик смотрел прямо на него и Киров невольно поёжился под этим пристальным потемневшим взглядом. Он попробовал освободить руку, но добился лишь того, что её сильнее сжали. Ощущение было пугающим и… необъяснимо будоражащим, будто какой-то дурной обжигающий импульс по позвоночнику. 

\- Отпусти меня, - непривычно тихо, попросил Киров, сам не понимая толком, что именно просит отпустить, то ли руку, то ли взгляд. 

Очевидно, его поняли и обе просьбы незамедлительно выполнили. Спустя ещё один лихорадочный удар сердца Лунатик снова смотрел сквозь визитёра, а его руки лежали на закрытой папке. 

\- Так ты… ты подпишешь? – кивнул на папку Женя.

Степан посмотрел на освобождённое запястье, на котором, скорее всего, останется синяк.

\- Полагаю, да. 

Женя толком не помнил, как вернулся на своё рабочее место, и как по пути подтвердил намеченное свидание с Яночкой Мальцевой из художественного отдела. Очнулся только, когда его не шибко нежно тряхнули за плечо.

\- Але, Земля вызывает! – обеспокоенно буркнул Лёня.

\- А? – не понял Женя.

\- Ты чего странный такой? Очумелый и уши красные.

\- Да ну тебя, в пень.

\- Ну что? Одобрил твою авантюру наш умник отмороженный?

\- Да, - подтвердил Киров. – А ты сомневался?

\- Только не в тебе, приятель.

Киров открыл папку, чтобы убедиться, что чёткий, летящий росчерк в соответствующей графе ему не приснился. Нет, подпись была на месте. Значит, и всё остальное было на самом деле. 

Понять бы ещё, что такое это было.


End file.
